Titanic Kingdom hearts version
by Sorax91
Summary: The most luxurious cruise liner set out for new york on the 10th of April 1912, two different personalities tied in one night fall for each other while unknown danger lurks around them. A Kingdom hearts edition. Not my cover credit to the artist.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

Currently i am writing up the story, this is the characters for it. If you don't like who i am casting then please tell me in the reviews who you want instead.

Jack- Sora

Rose-Kairi

Caledon- Vanitas

Molly brown- Namine

Ruth-(roses mum)- olette

Thomas andrews- Roxas

Bruce ismay- Riku

Fabrizio-Terra

Two poker brothers- Saix and Xigbar.

Summary- The most luxurious cruise liner set out for new york on the 10th of April 1912, two different personalities tied in one night fall for each other while unknown danger lurks around them. A Kingdom hearts edition.

Summary from google:

Titanic is a 1997 American epic romantic disaster film directed, written, co-produced, co-edited and partly financed by James Cameron. A fictionalized account of the sinking of the RMS Titanic, it stars Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet as members of different social classes who fall in love aboard the ship during its ill-fated maiden voyage.


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters have been decided, thanks for reading my story!This story is in sora and kairi's pov.**

_Italic- Kairi's secret thoughts._

**Chapter 1- Titanic, the unsinkable ship.**

**Kairi**

**Our tiny luxury car slowly rolled closer to the giant, crowds of people surrounded the boarding planks waving hats, calling up to the already boarded passengers. I glared at my mother Olette as she was sat up straight and looking very confident in her self, in response she pointed at my tightly adjusted dress only making me pull it tighter.**

**"Kairi" Vanitas held my hand tight a devilish look in his eyes," We are to go sit in the cabin and unpack then make our way around the beast." His cat like eyes stared lovingly at me, dragging me in.**

** I ignored his silent plea for a kiss and faced back towards the window, getting glances of different people, children were up on their father shoulders waving to their loved ones boarding the Titanic, while others were saying goodbye to their heavily pregnant brides hoping to make a new start for their upcoming family. **

**Our car door was opened by our driver, he had sleek silver hair and piercing eyes with a judgemental stare that could tell anyone apart, he was loyal to us as his wife died last summer and we funded her large expensive funeral. In her will she left me an old jewelry box, she was my nanny and knew i was forced into marrying Vanitas, her name was Aqua.**

**The horn of the boat rang out through the bay, people jumped and children covered their ears in horror and shock. It scared me slightly but i was old enough to know what it was. After the 10 minute warning whistle a well dressed man pushed past me reaching for our bags, he picked up three and carried it towards the boat. Following close behind was Vanitas, knowing my place i followed my fiance.**

**Sora**

**"Ok boys, what's it gonna be?" I smirked at Xigbar and Saix as they hesitated by looking down at their cards, thinking of their odds against me and Terra. Terra laughed silently to himself as he gazed hopefully at me. **

**Slowly Saix put his cards on the table, then Xigbar and finally Terra placed his down, staring at me in a disappointed way. I frowned.**

**"Terra..I'm sorry." I started, Saix and Xigbar looked at each other hoping i would lose."But you're going to see your mama! BOOM full house boys!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.**

**Terra jumped up and down chanting happily, i looked down at our tickets our way to a new .**

**"Hey.. Sora." Saix whispered. I faced him and saw his angry red face with a fist raised in the air ready to punch me, to my surprise his fist hit Xigbars face instead of my own. I laughed and Terra nudged me.**

**"That's right Terra, we are going to new york!" I screamed happily shoveling the money into my pockets and Terra helped. **

**"No you aint'" The bartender announced from behind the bar, washing dirty cups and beer mugs.**

**"How so?" i replied, Terra glared at him, hands in his pockets and his lips pursed in a thin line.**

**"Coz' you only got five minutes!" He pointed to the brown overhanging clock, only seeing five minutes i thanked the two gentlemen for this amazing start in new york and swung the door open, leaving for the titanic.**

**Swarms of different people hang around the 1st class boarding planks, i panicked seeing our way in was about to be closed by an officer with a blue suit and matching cap.**

**"Terra, quick!" i called behind me, my bag bashed into my hip as i ran faster than i ever have before to get on a ship and i eventually got the chance to stop as i climbed onto the stairs to the planks. I finally reached the boarding plank and called out to the officer before he could close the door.**

**"Ok come in." He sighed checking my ticket, i relaxed breathing heavily leaning on the freshly painted wall waiting for Terra, he strided over relaxing to breathe as paused and opened his mouth about to say something.**

**"Sora, room now." He grinned showing his white teeth, i nodded still exhausted from running. We walked down wide open hallways, loitered with busy people pushing past looking for their rooms. **

**I scanned the doors until we found our room number, 251. Two men were sat waiting in our room, when they saw us they stared puzzled at us then spoke to each other in an unknown language. Terra rolled his eyes at i didn't care, i was only focused on seeing the shining lights of new york.**

* * *

**I rested against the metal bars on the ship, looking around at the third class people some i recognized as locals at the bar and others i failed to recognize. Terra was silently reading a hardback book just to pass the time, it had been traveling slowly.**

**"Smoke?" An kind blue eyed man,with long grey hair offered me a cigarette. He sounded Irish. I politely took it and nodded my head as a thank you. A string of light distracted me from looking anywhere else, i turned my head towards a young woman with red hair and aqua eyes, her dress was a pale yellow color.**

**"Oh you like dat gurl'?" The stranger smirked at me, knowing it was impossible for me to get with her. I shook my head.**

**"No worries, why don't ya come and 'ave dinner with me and me wife?" He asked, i breathed out. I only just met this man and now I'm going to have dinner with him. I wanted to say no, but i just couldn't so i obliged and nodded again.**


End file.
